


A taste of Ruby

by Pearlislove



Series: Mamma Mia oneshots [17]
Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lesbians, Naked Cuddling, Past Abuse, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Tanya gets a taste of Ruby





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SuperTrouperLights made me write lesbian trash I'm sorry

Today was not a good day. Some days simply were like that, for Tanya. This especially held true if she happened to stumble upon the memory of one of her ex-husbands.  
  
It wasn't anyone's fault, not really. Tanya had witnessed Sky and Sophie having a fight and suddenly she was spiraling, drowning in memories of the men she long since left behind.  
  
She sit on a bench at the back of the hotel, trying her best to hide from the world as the memories swirl around in her brain.  
  
_Useless slut_  
  
_Horrible, bitchy whore_  
  
_Unlovable tramp_  
  
"Tanya?" Ruby's smooth american accent breaks through the walls, somehow reaching the small part of Tanya's brain which is still aware of her surroundings.  
  
Slowly, she looked up from her lap, brushing a hand across her cheeks to remove some of the free falling tears. "Ruby? What are you doing here?”  
  
"Well, I _was_ looking for Sophie, but it seems it is just as well I found you." Without asking for permission, Ruby dropped down on the bench next to Tanya. "Why are you crying?"  
  
Ruby bit her red painted lip. She didn't expect Tanya to accept her intrusion in kind, but neither was she going to leave the crying woman alone. They hadn't gotten along very good at first, but the more Ruby got to know Tanya, the more she tried to bridge the gap between them.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine" Tanya insisted, wiping away some more tears and knowing her make-up had to be absolutely ruined by it.  
  
"Okay" Ruby shrugged. "Did you see Sophie and Sky fighting earlier?" She asked.  
  
"Yes" Tanya said, trying desperately to keep back the tears which were flowing harder than ever before. "I hate when people fight, they don't realize how much they have to lose."  
  
"But you do?" Ruby said, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. Been married three times, actually." Tanya said, a little of her normal stubbornness returning. “And dated my fair share, on top of that.”  
  
"I've not been married at all" Ruby said. "But I do know about men."  
  
"Oh I know you do! I'm certain Fernando hasn't heard half of what Donna told us over the years" Tanya said, easily recalling some of the more scandalous stories Donna had shared about her mother.  
  
"It's all a google search away" Ruby laughed. "Now, will you tell me why your pretty face is crying?" She asked again, as matter of fact as always.  
  
"I saw Sophie and Sky arguing and started thinking of my exes. All three of them. It's rather

... unpleasant." Tanya explained, holding her head in her hands as more memories ripped through her mind, squeezing out more tears on her wet cheeks.  
  
"They were abusive, weren't they?" Ruby asked, her tone flat and her face hard, but her arms wrapping carefully around the younger woman's thin frame. "Was it just mental, or physical as well?" She held Tanya close to her, as comforting as she knew how to be.  
  
"Mental. Number two was physical, too tho. How did you know that?" The truth slipped easily off Tanya's tongue as she stared at Ruby, confused. "I’ve never told anyone before."  
  
"I wouldn't think you had." She smiled bitterly as Tanya asked how she knew, simply pulling her closer. "Us survivors recognise one another." She said, knowing it was explanation enough.  
  
"You too...?" Tanya leaned into Ruby's embrace, easily submitting to the gentle touches like a  little child being comforted by her mother. Not that she believed her own mother would ever have been that loving. "I almost thought I was alone"  
  
Normally, Tanya would never have dreamed of being as submissive as she was, but something about Ruby had a calming effect on the normally so dominant and stubborn woman and she gratefully leaned in.  
  
"That's what they want us to think" Ruby agreed, gently pressing a kiss to Tanya's temple. "They leave us with scars and horrible memories, convincing us that even once we've left them, no one will listen to us as we talk."  
  
"What did they do to you?" Tanya sat up suddenly, looking Ruby in the eyes. "What did they say? Where did they hit?" Never before had she met someone who seemed to know so well what she was talking of, and Tanya wanted to know Ruby's story.  
  
Ruby sigh. She shook her head, taking a deep breath before speaking. "They hit in all the places where it didn't show. They left cuts and scars where no one would ever see them...harder than you think, considering my clothe style.” She bit her lip, considering if she should continue. “They called me a slut and a tramp and a whore. Talentless and worthless and of use to no one but for having sex. They told me I had failed at everything that mattered in life, that I had no right to try and pretend to be someone and that it'd be better for everyone if I disappeared." She recalled each word, each shot of venom spitting her in the face. When Ruby said the last words, she almost cried.  "Most of it was after I cut ties with Donna, so I can't say they were completely in the wrong.”

 

“Of course they were wrong. You are none of those things.” Tanya protested, shocked to hear Ruby might actually still believe those poisonous words to be true. She had hated this woman for decades over what she did to her daughter, and yet, now she was defending her. “You weren't a good mother to Donna, we both know that, but that doesn't make you a failure, nor does it invalidate your career.” Tanya swallowed. “It doesn't mean that there is no point in you being here.”

 

Ruby nodded, smiling weakly but with tears burning in her eyes. “Maybe your right.” She said simply. A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. “Tell me, do you ever believe the men who used to own you? Does their words seem real to you?”

“Yes. It feels real, it really does. But I don't admit it and I won't accept it. We all have our demons and we all need to fight them.” Tanya said. A few minutes ago, she had been crying over the memory of all the things those horrible men did to her, but now the roles had somehow ended up reversed. “I know you can fight them. You're Ruby Sheridan, the bitchiest bitch on Earth. There is nothing you can not do.” Tanya learned in close, so close their noses were almost touching as they started each other in the eyes. “Isn't that right?”

 

Another smiled flickered across Ruby's face, and this time there were no tears to accompany it. “That is correct. Ruby Sheridan, bitchiest bitch on earth, that is me.” She said confidently, sitting a little straighter and taking up more space. “Tell me, what did my daughter ever do to deserve such good friends?”

 

“She could sing, for one. She had humour and passion and a sense of adventure.” Tanya said, smirking confidently. “Much like her mother, I would say.”

 

“Oh, would you?” Ruby smiled, suddenly  leaning in and kissing Tanya soundly on the mouth.

 

Tanya was frozen in shock for a second, before she automatically reciprocated. It wasn't that it was a bad kiss. No, it was a good kiss, but Tanya had never imagined she would be kissing someone who was already occupied, much less her best friends estranged mother.

 

Still, despite all, Tanya melted in Ruby's embrace, enjoying the feeling of her plump lips against her own.

 

Finally, Ruby pulled away, her smile only growing as she saw the red lipstick smeared on the other woman's lips. “I would clean that off if I were you darling.” She commented, gesturing to her own lips as she stood up and turned leave. “I need to go now, Fernando is probably looking for me” She looked back at Tanya over her shoulder, giving her a wink as she walked away. “It was nice talking to you.”

 

Tanya stared at Ruby as she went, not quite certain what had just happened, but convinced that she would be crying no more.

 

Not as long as she could remember Ruby's lips against her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because i realized how grossly missrepresenting the 'General Audiance' tag is for this fanfic, please observ that it is now marked 'Teen and up' and might go up to mature later on. I have also added a few trigger tags I should have put up in relation to the first chapter.

Tanya wasn't quite certain how it had happened, but  _ somehow _ , Sophie had talked Ruby into putting on a show for everyone on the island - including, of course, all the guests at the hotel. Now, even for her much beloved granddaughter, Tanya hadn't expected Ruby to say yes - but by some odd miracle, Ruby had done so anyway.

 

Now, Tanya sat by a table at the back of the crowd, sipping wine and holding a distracted conversation with an over-excited Rosie who, thankfully, had relinquished her alcohol in exchange for cake.

 

The last thing Tanya wished for was to deal with a completely pissed Rosie that she could not unload on Bill.

 

“I never knew Donna's mum was that good as a singer.” Rosie commented in between two mouthfuls of cake, listening to Ruby's energizing rendition of ‘Waterloo’. Her deep , husky voice gave the song a whole new sound, and Tanya liked it.

 

“Of course she is. The woman's a legend. Why  do you think Donna always made us perform her songs, even though she hated her?” Tanya commented irritably, taking another sip of wine. Up on the stage, Ruby finished her earlier performance and was just starting out a new song, much to the delight of her audience.

 

The comp that started up was familiar, and Tanya sat up straighter, more attentive as she realized song what Ruby was intending to sing.

 

“Here's to us, one more toast, and then we'll pay the bill...Deep inside, both of us, can feel the autumn chill...Birds of passage you and me, we fly instinctively... When the summer's over and the dark clouds hide the sun...Neither you nor I'm to blame, when all is said and done...” Ruby sang softly, her hips swaying in time to the music and making her thin dress flow around her.

 

Tanya was entranced, following the moves of her curvy body as she danced. Beside her, Rosie giggied quietly, and Tanya threw her a dirty look out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Oh come on Tanya, it's fun! I’m betting Fernando feels so loved right now.” Rosie rolled her eyes at Tanya, quickly returning to her cake when she saw that it made little difference.

 

“I'm sure he is. Now schh!” She hushed Rosie, making sure she kept quite before going back to listening as Ruby started up the next verse.

 

“In our lives, we have walked some strange and lonely treks...Slightly worn, but dignified, and not too old for sex” Ruby’s mouth pulled into a smile, her tongue dancing at the corner of her lips as her eyes focused on Tanya over the heads of the crowd. “No taste for humble pie...Thanks for all your generous love and thanks for all the fun! Neither you nor I'm to blame, when all is said and done...” She winked, her smile radiant, and Tanya knew that it was no one else but her that Ruby intended the love for.

 

The kiss she had received earlier returned to the forefront of her mind, and Tanya swallowed hard. Why was Ruby doing this? She had Fernando, so why would Tanya be of any interest to her? It didn't make sense, and yet, it made Tanya's heart flutter...

 

“Ah, it seems I'm a bit late. I hope you ladies don't mind if I join you.” Fernando smiled, suddenly appearing behind Tanya and Rosie. Waiting a split second to hear any complains, he then sat down on the third chair by the table.

 

“Oh, it's fine. Your girlfriend is doing a good job up on that stage.” Rosie commented, smiling. 

 

“She was born for it” Fernando said confidently. “Do you like the show, Tanya?” He asked.

 

“What?” Tanya startled, her eyes leaving Ruby’s slim body to look at Fernando. “Absolutely. It's great, I love it.” She said, her eyes once more straying back to Ruby as she twisted her body a little extra, her boobs nearly popping out of the deep cleavage of her dress.

 

“It's so strange when you're down and lying on the floor...How you rise, shake your head, get up and ask for more! Clear-headed and open-eyed, with nothing left untried…Standing calmly at the crossroads, no desire to run... There's no hurry anymore, when all is said and done.” Ruby looked towards Tanya, but quickly shifted her gaze once more as she noticed Fernando sitting next to her. Instead, she angeled herself downwards, singing out to the spectators closest to the stage. 

 

Glancing to her side, Tanya could tell that no matter where Ruby put her focus, Fernando thought the words belonged to him. And yet, with her heart beating out of her chest and her mind running away at extreme speed, Tanya knew it was for her. 

 

For a while, they sat in silence, listening out the rest of the song and watching Ruby moving around expertly on the stage. Her gaze kept avoiding her partner and the woman she kissed, and on the few occasions those dark eyes accidentally touched them, there was no love in it. 

 

Tanya didn't know what to think anymore.

 

When the song ended, Fernando sigh, leaning back in his chair. “A wonderful woman. She'll make someone a very happy man one day.”

 

“She'll make you very happy I should think” Rosie commented, smiling and winking suggestively around another forkful of cake.

 

Sadly, Fernando shook his head. “If only it was that well. Ruby and I, we do not want that anymore… forty five years is too much time lost.” He explained. “She will always be mi amor, but she is a free woman and I am a free man.”

 

Tanya could feel her heart stopping at the news. She literally felt as though she died, only to have heart restarted a second later when she'd gotten over the initial surprise.

 

Fernando and Ruby were through. 

 

“When did you decide that? Does Sophie know?” Rosie asked, she too shocked at the news. This was not anything that had been expected, not after the couples dramatic reunion little over a year earlier.

 

“Last night. It's been a long time coming, but we finally decided to put an end to it yesterday.” Fernando explained quietly. “Ruby was supposed to talk to Sophie about ut this morning, but I doubt that she has. She told me she was fearful of what her reaction would be.”

 

It was like a light bulb turning on in Tanya's head. Suddenly, she understood how it all related to each other. How Ruby had ended up on that bench next to her, and why she had kissed her after they had had their talk.

 

Abruptly, she stood up from the table, almost knocking over her wine glass as she shook it. “I have to go” She said, turning to leave before neither Rosie nor Fernando could react.

 

With quick steps, hoping that she would not be too late to ctach Ruby, Tanya rounded the stage and got in behind it, knowing that Ruby would be waiting there, had she had not already left to head back to her and Fernando’s cottage.

 

“Tanya! What are you doing here?” A well-manicured hand squeeze her arm, and Tanya turned around, starring in shock and surprise at Ruby's face. One shoulder of her dress she wore on stage has slipped off, and in the meager light of the moon, Tanya could see that there was nothing but bare skin underneath.

 

“I...I...Fernando told me everything” She breathed, her free arm reaching out to touch Ruby. “I know everything.” Acting on sudden impulse, Tanya made the bravest move of her long career as a man eater. She leaned in, kissing Ruby straight in her lips.

 

Ruby could feel a chill running down her spine as Tanya said that she knew everything. She was clearly upset, and she worried for what would come next. She had never expected, however, that what came next would in fact be another kiss. Tanya was gentle but firm, and Ruby melted completely as she was kissed.

 

It had never felt better, and she made sure to enjoy it for as long as she dared. Finally, though, hyper awareness set in, and she broke away from Tanya’s loving arms.

 

“I'm sorry” Tanya said, breathing hard and not regretting it in the slightest. “I couldn't help it” Carefully, she reached up and lifted up the shoulder of the dress that had slided off. She liked seeing Ruby’s white flesh free of the dress, but it felt inappropriate not to fix it.

 

“Nothing to regret. Just...not here” Ruby smiled, her hands gesturing at the open space around them. After decades of being hunted by paparazzis, she'd grown sensitive towards public displays of affection.  “If you want, we...can take it somewhere more private. I'm a single woman now, free to do what I want.” Though she wants Tanya, tears spring to Ruby's eyes as she think of how she ended things with Fernando.

 

She waited for her true lover for forty-five years, only to discover that all they had ever had had been left behind in the mexican desert and gone to the grave along with their only child.

 

“Okay, let's” Tanya nod, once more making a very rash and very impulsive decision. Before they can go anywhere, however, they are interrupted.

 

“Grandma!” Sophie’s voice is sweet as honey, her face glowing as she ran up to her grandmother, hugging her tight. “Thank you for doing this. You were amazing.”

 

“Anything for my little girl” Ruby glowed, smiling brightly as she hugged her granddaughter, and all at once Tanya realized that she and Ruby could never be anything.

 

The both of them put Sophie above all else, and they would never be able to tell Sophie how they felt, should it actually turn into something serious.

 

It would never last, because they could never put themsekves first.  The fact that Ruby hadn't even dared to tell Sophie that she broke up with her grandfather was sign enough, and Tanya turned around to leave.

 

“Tanya, where are you going?” Ruby's american accent hit her in the back of her head, wrapping around her throat like a snare and pulling her back around. “You're supposed to be my moral support. So I could tell Sophie the news. Don’t you remember?” Ruby's voice is almost accusing, and though Tanya do not remember, she nodded.

 

“Of course.” She walk up to Ruby, taking her hand and squeezing it tight. “Go on then, tell her.”

 

“Tell me what? Grandma what's going on?” Sophie looks bewildered and worried and Tanya wish that she could comfort her, but Ruby needs to grab the bull by the horns and do it herself.

 

“Me and Fernando broke up.” Ruby said, her hand gripping Tanya's so tight it hurt and she could feel the trembles running through the older woman's body. “I...we're friends, still, and we'll always be here for you, both of us, but there is no love left between us. I'm sorry little girl.”

 

“It...I…” Sophie was shocked, words failing her as tears sprang to her eyes. “Okay. I...I’m going to go find grandpa.” She said finally, before turning around and promptly walking away. 

 

Ruby watched her granddaughter walk away, and as soon as she was gone she started crying helplessly.

 

Tanya watched her cry, carefully wrapping her arms around Ruby's slim frame. “It is okay. You had to tell her.” She comforted. Not sure what else to, she quietly began to sing. “So the walls came tumbling down, and your love's a blown out candle...All is gone and it seems too hard to handle. Chiquitita, tell me the truth, there is no way you can deny it. I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet.”

 

Hiccuping, Ruby leaned into her embrace, the smallest of smiles on her face. “Sophie hates me. I knew she would take it badly, that she would never accept me and Fernando breaking up just like that.”

 

“Schh, it will be fine. Fernando will explain it all and Sophie'll understand. You just have to give her time.” Carefully, Tanya start to pull away, feeling as though it is wrong for her to be that close to someone who had just ended it with the love of their life.

 

“Please don't go” Ruby whispers, her hands holding on tighter to Tanya. Ruby red nails dig into her skin, and Tanya has never felt so scared and excited all at once.  “Please don't leave me.” She plead, her voice no more than a husky whisper, and Tanya knew she couldn't, even if she should. 

 

Ruby sounded so small, so broken that Tanya did not have the heart to even try. Instead, she came back closer to Ruby. “I am not going anywhere” She assured her, hands fluttering over sheer fabric and naked skin, marks of sharp nails burning on her arms. “Let's get you some privacy. We'll go to my room.”

 

“Okay” Ruby nodded, completely submissive to Tanya as she moved her away from the stage, down towards the hotel.

 

Aware of Ruby's status as a celebrity, and of the fact that there might have been guests in the audience who recognized her when  she performed, Tanya made sure to lead her the backway into the building and the little room that she was lending from Sophie.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we're getting down to the good stuff! Please note that this chapter, while not containing explicit sex, does include plenty of nudity and sexual innuendos

“Just sit down, okay? I'm going to check something.” Tanya assured Ruby, physically prying her shaking hands away from her skin when she refused to let go, trying to direct her to the bed instead. “It’s okay, I'll still be right here.”

 

Given a quick second of respite as Ruby found her way to the bed, Tanya checked instagram. The thing she saw was that several photos and film clips from Ruby's performance had already been uploaded and gained attention, pulling in tens of likes and comments by the minute. 

 

Tanya had subscribed to the tag #rubysheridan long ago as a precaution, should something happen around Ruby that might potential drag attention towards Sophie, and now itwas paying off.

 

Glancing back at Ruby, Tanya knew she had done the right thing to bring her back to her room. It had only been a matter of time before she'd have been overrun by fans, eager to catch a glimpse of the star and get autographs and selfies with her - something Tanya couldn't imagine would have been very pleasant in her current state.

 

“You coming here?” Still with tears on her cheeks, Ruby smiled slightly. “It feels lonely when you’re over there, on your phone.”

 

“I was doing you a favor, actually. I looked up how fast your presence here on the island is spreading on Instagram.” Tanya explained, giving Ruby a gentle kiss on the cheek as she sat down. 

 

“And?” Ruby asked, lifting an eyebrow, tears suddenly stopping as she was distracted.

 

Tanya laughed. “Several photos and videos going viral already. If you'd stayed out there any longer you'd been overrun by fans.” She said, smiling as Ruby leaned against her. Without the high heels in the way, Ruby proved to be just slightly shorter than Tanya. 

 

“That's to be expected. I got four decades of career on my back, I knew what I was getting into.” Ruby explained, cuddling closer to Tanya as the younger woman didn't seem to mind. “Thanks for helping me out there.” She smiled at Tanya, the dress slipping off her shoulder once more as she tried to get more comfortable.

 

Ignore the falling dress, Tanya wrapped her arm around Ruby, making it so she could comfortably put her head on her shoulder. “You are welcome. Consider it a thank you for helping me this morning.”

 

“And I suppose the kiss was a thank you too?” Ruby asked, looking out into the room and distractedly letting her tongue trace the outlines of her lips.

 

Tanya watched her tongue move, swallowing hard. “Well, you did do it first. It gives a girl ideas.” She teased, leaning down to whisper next to Ruby's face. “Good ideas” She purred.

 

“Isn't that a bit naughty for someone your age? You're practically a baby compared to me” Ruby grinned wickedly. “I don't think you could handle  _ me _ ” Sitting up straight and stretching her body, Ruby pushed the dress off her other shoulder as well, having it pool around her bosom as she placed her hands behind her head. The originally deep cleavage had opened further, a sliver of peach coloured skin running all the way down to her belly button. Beneath it, Ruby's shapely thighs spread out as the dress ended. 

 

Tanya watched in amazement as Ruby stretched, more skin becoming visible for her to watch. If there had ever been a time she doubted her love for women, it was forever over. Seeing the dress open up and reveal her nakedness underneath, it took everything Tanya had not to tear the hole thing straight off her. 

 

“Well?” Ruby asked. “Aren't you going to show me something too? Or did I missinterpetate something when I assumed this was duette?”

 

“No, you didn't. But you have to give the baby time to learn the lyrics” Tanya managed to fire back, slowly unbuttoning her purple top to give Ruby a view of the minimalist lace bralette hiding underneath. Finally, she pushed it off her shoulders, letting it fall down on the bed behind her.  “This any good?” She asked, her hands on her hips and slowly sliding the skirt further down. 

 

Ruby bit her lip, smiling slightly. “Yes.” Slowly, her eyes traveled downwards to the lowered skirt. “Tell me, how much are you wearing under that skirt?” She asked, her tongue coming out to play in the corner of her mouth again.

 

“Barely enough to floss with” Tanya said, her eyes traveling down to Ruby's bare loins, the dress barely covering the space inbetween. “You?”

 

Smirking, Ruby climbed up on the bed, lying down on her side .“Why don't you find out? I'll give you a hint, it's less than you think…” She winked.

 

Hearing Ruby's challenge, Tanya's eyes went wide, but she nodded. Oh, she liked this woman.  “Oh I will” She said, smiling and slowly climbing up the bed towards Ruby. Like a beast stalking its pray, she slowly came closer. “I never back down from a challenge.” Careful and precis, her hands reached out, unting the belt that was holding the dress together as ste waited to see it fall off of Ruby. 

 

With a gasp, Tanya felt Ruby tearing off her skirt as the dress fell away, and suddenly they  both lay there, one of them more nude than the other but both clearly pleased.

 

“Well, now you know” Ruby said, smiling as she gestured to her completely naked body. She had not been wearing a single undergarment, and Tanya suddenly felt overdressed.

 

“Ruby Sheridan, you shady lady” She whispered, her eyes as big as soucers. 

 

“I am. What are you going to do about it?” Ruby teased, a perfectly manicured eyebrow lifting and a ruby red nail beckoning her to come closer.

 

“This!” Not hesitating for even a second, Tanya threw herself forward, pushing Ruby back into the mattress as she landed on top of her, her hands wrapping around Ruby's firm breast. Giving them a playful squeeze, Tanya leaned forward and kissed Ruby’s neck. 

 

“That's good” Ruby said, passionately kissing Tanya on the mouth as she finished with her neck. She hummed happily as she felt soft hands stroking her breast, already planning on how to remove Tanya's brah so that she could do the same back. “Except you missed a tiny detail.”

 

“What?” Tanya asked, surprised as she kept caressing Ruby's breasts.

 

“I always top” Ruby replied, grabbing Tanya by the waist and throwing her off of her, once Tanya was down in the mattress rolling up on top instead. “My bedroom, my rules.”

 

Tanya smirked. “So it might be. Still, I am under the impression that I did top there for a few moments, because this is in fact  _ my  _ bedroom.”

 

“Oh, stop it.” Grabbing both of Tanya's wrists and holding them in place, Ruby bent down to kiss Tanya’s neck instead. 

 

Enjoying the loving care Ruby provided, Tanya was about to give her some love back, but didn't have time as they were both interrupted.

 

“Aunt Tanya, are you in there?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! Sophie appeared! What will happen now?
> 
> Well, read and see!

Tanya could feel the trembles running through Ruby's body, her face frozen in a shock and horror at the voice of her granddaughter. Moments passed, and when it became clear nothing was to happen, Tanya decided to take control instead.

 

“Hide!” She hissed in Ruby's ear, breaking free of Ruby's grasp so that she could fetch her dress and throw it to her while she tried to reassemble some of her own clothes.

 

Tanya didn't have time to button the blouse before the second knock sounded, louder and more aggressive than before.

 

“Aunt Tanya! Are you in there?!” Sophie called out again, sounding clearly frustrated, and Tanya motioned for Ruby to disappear as she unlocked the door.

 

Nodding, almost dressed, back to her sense and with her hair properly ruffled from their little escapade, Ruby slid into the bathroom just as Sophie entered Tanay's bedroom.

 

“Sophie what is going on?” Tanya asked, worried as she saw Sophie's red cried eyes. “I was just about to go to sleep, but it looks as though you need me more.” She offered, wrapping her arm around Sophie's shoulders and guiding her indoors.

 

“Why is your blouse unbuttoned?” Sophie asked, suddenly stopping as she noticed her aunts half-dressed state. “Pepper is not in there, is he?” She asked suspiciously, her eyes scanning the room.

 

“God no! I told you, I was going to sleep. I'm an old woman nowadays.” Tanya teased, smiling as she shoved Sophie a little.

 

“Oh stop it!” Sophie giggled, happily following Tanya forward towards her bed. “You'll  _ never  _ be old!”

 

Through the crack in the door to the  bathroom, Ruby watched as the two of them sat down on the bed, and she wished more than anything that she could be the one to comfort her own granddaughter. And yet, somehow, Ruby knew that Tanya meant more to her than she ever could. Tanya had been there for her her entire life, while Ruby had only come to try and butt in twenty-five years too late.

  
  


“So, tell me Sophie. What  _ is _ wrong?” Tanya asked, sitting down on her bed and patting the spot next to her.

 

“It's just...grandma and grandpa. I don't know what to do about it.” Sophie sigh, dropping down on the bed. She felt like a spoiled teenager, but the hole situation really bothered her.

 

“There is nothing you can do about it. If they're over, they are over.” Tanya shrugged. “You just have to get used to it. They’re not leaving Kalokairi, and they still love you. Not everything can be the way we want it to.”

 

“Oh please!” Sophie scoffed. “Give it a week, then grandma will be back in LA and forgetting everything about me! She always run when things go south, why would this be any difference?” She asked, frowning. “ Beside, grandpa said she already has someone new anyway…” Sophie mumbled grumpily. “Can you believe it? She's such a whore!”

 

“Sophie!” Tanya protested, knowing very well Ruby was listening in. “Don't say that about your grandmother”

 

“I know, I'm sorry” Sophie sighed further, rolling her eyes.

 

Glancing over at the bathroom door, Tanya could see Ruby listening in on every word. She could tell from Ruby’s hurt expression that  what Sophie was saying was breaking her.

 

Tanya bit her lip. If she could hear Sophie, she could hear Tanya too. “I really don't think Ruby will run, Sophie. She cares about you more than anything. She barely even wanted to tell you that her and Fernando broke up because she feared you would react badly.” 

“And I did, didn't I?” Sophie responded, suddenly teary eyed. “I was horrible to grandma because I’m scared that Fernando is the only thing holding her on the island.”

 

Watching Tanya and Sophie from the bathroom, Ruby had to physically keep herself from screaming out how wrong she was. Tears fell quickly down her cheeks, and she had never felt worse.

 

She couldn't do this, Ruby decided. She couldn't sit and listen as her granddaughter expressed how little she thought she meant to Ruby.

 

She had to get out.

 

On the bed, Tanya could truly feel her own heart breaking apart both for Ruby and for Sophie. There was much hurt and misunderstandings between them that it felt as though they would never be able to sort it all out. “Oh, darling. You know she wouldn’t do that.” She wrapped her arm around Sophie, pulling her into a hug. “Your grandma loves you so so much, and I know that she is really trying to be a better person for you.”

 

“Since when are you and grandma so friendly? I thought you just...mutually disliked one another.” Sophie asked, a small smile appearing on her face as she leaned against her aunt.

 

“We've...come a long way. As it turns out, we have much more in common than we thought.” Tanya said carefully. She glanced over at the toilet door, but couldn't see Ruby standing there anymore. “'Being friends with your grandma is almost like having a girlfriend.”

 

“You and Ruby, as thing? Yeah right! I don't even think grandma bend that way.” Sophie giggled, smiling.

 

_ Oh, she does more than just bend that way,  _ Tanya thought. She didn't say it, however, and instead just smiled innocently. “Well, it would be nice with someone new. My sex life is so dead it's tragic.” She huffed. “Normally Greece is a good place to find a shag, but this time I'm dry.”

 

“Aunt Tanya! I don't want to hear about your sex life!” Sophie protested, gently shoving her aunt.

 

“Well, I'm glad you're happier anyway” Tanya said, enjoying it as she smiled and pulled her niece closer once more. “I understand that Ruby and Fernando breaking up is a big shock for you, but I really think it will all solve itself.”

 

“Thank you Tanya” Sophie sigh softly, enjoying the embrace. Then, she sat up straight. “I should probably go. I kind of ditched Sky before, and knowing him, he'll be worrying about me.” Sophie commented, laughing a little. “I just needed someone to talk to you know? Someone who get what I’m on about.” 

 

Tanya nodded, careful guiding Sophie up from the bed and towards the door. “Oh I understand. I also understand that  _ you  _ need to go find your boy toy.” Smiling, Tanya opened the door and ushered Sophie outside. “I'll see you tomorrow, try to get some sleep and not to worry too much about your grandma.”

Sophie nodded. “You and your guest have fun night” She winked, gesturing to the bright red pumps lying abandoned next to the door. Sophie knew more than well that they were not Tanya's, and Tanya could feel the horrified expression creeping over her face.

“I'm alone Sophie” Tanya insisted though she knew it was futile, slamming the door shut behind Sophie's back as she left.

 

“Ruby?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, finally we've gptten to this chapter. I'd say its probaboy a personal favourite, I love it so much. Hope you like it too!

“Ruby?” Tanya called out, a little worried as she didn't get an immediate response. “Ruby, Sophie is gone, you can come out now!” She called out once more, praying Ruby would respond this time.

 

She didn't.

 

The bedroom was completely silent, not the slightest sound indicating another person's presence, and Tanya  could feel her heart sinking deeper and deeper into the pit of her stomach the more time passed.

 

Finally, Tanya felt as though she had no choice but to check for herself. “Ruby, are you alright?” She called out once more, giving the older woman one last chance to answer as she moved over to the bathroom door. “Ruby you’re worrying me!” Trying not to succumb to wild panic, she tore the door open and stepped inside.

 

To her immediate horror, however, Tanya discovered that the bathroom was just as empty as the rest of the room. The large window above the toilet stood open, allowing large masses of water to blow into the bathroom and build puddles on the floor.

 

A nasty rainstorm was quickly building up outside, and with sudden fear, Tanya realized what had happened.

 

Ruby had bailed on her. When Sophie had appeared, Ruby had decided to disappear, and now Tanya was all alone and only half-dressed in the middle of the night while her best friends mother was on the run in the middle of a storm, desperately trying to escape their failed attempt at spending the night together.

 

It wasn't the fact that Ruby had left her, however, that bothered Tanya, but rather that it was late at night and she had no idea where Ruby went, barefoot and without any proper clothes in the quickly worsening weather conditions.

 

“Fuck it!” Buttoning up the shirt properly, Tanya went to pull a raincoat out of the closet.

 

She had to find Ruby.

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby felt like a complete idiot. After hearing Sophie tell Tanya that she thought she was only staying on the island because of Fernando, she had felt as though she couldn't stay. With a head full of worry and fear, she made the rash decision of climbing out the bathroom window and running away.

 

Barefoot and with only the extremely thin dress to protect her from the cold night temperatures, she had no idea where to go or what to do.

 

The thought of returning to the cottage and having to explain to Fernando where she’d been felt too much, but she'd definitely cause suspicion if she stayed on the hotel grounds. No matter where she went she was doomed, her options further limited by the fact that she had left her heels in Tanya's room and was now walking around barefoot.

 

In the end, she sat on the ground and shivered, hiding against the stone wall just outside the hotel property as the rain poured down on her head. Tears rolled slowly down her cheek, mixing in with the cascade of water falling from the sky, washing away what little was left of Ruby’s crumbling existence.

 

Sophie thought she hated her, Fernando didn't love her anymore and Tanya would probably never want to be near her ever again after she had escaped through her bathroom window.

 

Ruby had nothing left and it felt awful, killing her self-preservation as she sat and cried in the ice cold rain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, left you woth a proper cliffhanger did I? Let's see what happens!

“Ruby, please wake up” Tanya whispered quietly, squeezing Ruby's ice cold hand hard. 

 

After looking around the hotel for almost an hour, Tanya had finally found Ruby hiding all alone on the other side of the stone wall along the edge of the hotel. Barefoot, soaking wet and ice cold in the middle of the storm, she had been sitting there all alone and looking as though she was sleeping calmly. 

 

Carefully, Tanya had crouched down next to her, trying to shake her away. By the third fruitless attempt it finally hit her that Ruby had probably been out in the cold and wet far longer than was healthy for a normal person, much less someone of Ruby's age. Concluding that she was unlikely to wake up until she was dry and warm, Tanya knew she had to go get help.

 

Luckily, unlike the rest of the boys, Harry still borrowed a room at the hotel just like Tanya, and it didn't take much explaining to convince him to help rescue Ruby.

 

Now, Tanya sat on the chair next to the bed, hoping that Ruby would wake up soon and everything would be okay. With no telling how long she had been exposed to the wet and cold, her complexion still frighteningly pale compared to what was healthy, Tanya felt scared.

 

And not just for her lover.

 

Harry had gone on the inform the rest of their little family of what happened, and Tanya was trying to prepare for the questioning. Both her and Ruby would be interrogated, and somehow she had a feeling that Ruby did not want Tanya to admit to the nights escapades.

 

But how did she explain why she was out there in the rain? How did she know that  _ Ruby  _ was out there? And  _ how  _ long would it take for Sophie to realize that Tanya had an extra pair of heels in her room and Ruby was missing hers?

 

Tanya didn't know. She had no idea how to solve any of this, but she did know that she was extremely worried for Ruby, and currently it took presidency over everything else

 

If Ruby never woke up the  _ how  _ and  _ why _ would be of no interest to anyone.

 

“Donna…” In the bed, Ruby groaned, slowly rolling over on her side and hugging the pillow tighter. A relaxed smile spread across her lips as she as she felt the pillow against her cheek, and she cuddled it a little extra. “I love you” She mumbled quietly.

 

Tanya smiled, watching as Ruby moved around in the bed, sighing as she finally got proof that Ruby was alive and well. It was adorable, pinching only a little at her heart to think she was dreaming of the daughter she had lost.

 

“Tanya”

 

“Yes?” Tanya answered automatically, only realizing after another second that it was Ruby who had spoken. “You're awake!” She exclaimed, turning over to see Ruby's dark eyes staring up at her in sleepy confusion. “You're alright” Carefully, she put a hand to her pale cheek, feeling that her skin was still ice cold but slowly warming up.

 

“Oh yes, I'm feeling just fine” Ruby replied easily, carefully stretching her limbs as she tried to shake off the tiredness. To her surprise, however, the cover slipped down, revealing her naked breasts as she realized she was not wearing her dress. “Ooops. Seems my clothes got misplaced.” She smiled cheekily, lifting up the blanket to cover her assets and giving Tanya a meaningful wink. 

 

Tanya could tell she was more confused than anything but covered it up in her expert diva way but pretending to be sexy instead.

 

“They're in the bathroom, drying. We had to take them off you to dry  _ you  _ off.” Tanya explained. Distractedly, she chewed on her thumbnail. How was Ruby so calm? Didn't she realize she could have died? That the rainstorm could have been the end for her, and it would have been Tanya's fault.

 

“We?” Ruby asked, suddenly wrapping the blanket tighter around her as if expecting a random second person to appear when spoken of. “You and who?”

 

“Harry” Tanya replied. “You wouldn't wake up and I couldn't very well move you myself, so I had to get some help. Harry carried you inside.”

 

“Help from the puppy dog man?” Ruby questioned, lying back down on the bed. She felt tired, her energy sapped  just from sitting up. Maybe she'd been more affected by her little adventure than the first thought. “Where is he now?”

 

“He went to get Sophie, update her on what happened to you. She's going to be very, very angry.” Tanya said, crossing her arms aggressively as a sudden fit of anger filled her. “Do you even realize what could have happened to you?! When I found you, you were  _ ice cold  _ and wouldn't  _ wake up _ ! I almost thought you were dead! You could have died, Ruby, and it would have been  _ my  _ fault!”

 

Ruby listened to Tanya's violent outburst, slowly piecing together her vague memories of what happened after she left Tanya's room with the information she supplied. “I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean for it to be this way. I just...when I realized how screwed I was I didn't have any energy to do something about it” She smiled sheepishly. “Why did you even go after me in the first place? You could have let me be”

 

“Why do you think? It was pouring, your pumps were left behind in my room and you had a minimal amount of clothing. I wasn't taking any chances, not with the woman I love.” Carefully, Tanya bent down and kissed Ruby on the cheek. “You mean more to me than you seem to realize, Ruby Sheridan.”

“I didn't think you would want me anymore” Ruby confessed, looking down at the covers as she felt Tanya's lips against her cheek. Tears of fear and joy and bone-deep weariness rolled down her cheeks. “I thought I'd lost it all. You, Sophie and Fernando. So what I was getting caught in a rainstorm? Hardly seemed worth bothering.”

 

Tanya's heart sank as she heard these words, and she abandoned the chair, kneeling on the floor next to the bed. “Ruby, look at me” Gently, Tanya grabbed Ruby's face, turning it so they were looking each other in the eyes. “I'll never leave you, okay? Not ever. Sophie will never stop caring about you, nor will Fernando ever stop loving you. There will  _ always  _ be someone who love you, and there will always be a point with life. Okay?” Tanya explained seriously, her fingers tracing the outlines of Ruby's face before she leaned forward to kiss her lips.

 

“I love you” Ruby smiled, wet eyes staring adoringly at Tanya, and she pulled her down with her into the large bed. “I love you so, so much” Wrestling Tanya down into the sheets with her, she bent forward and kissed her nose.

 

“I think we can agree on that” Tanya agreed, smiling in stupid happiness as Ruby kissed and cuddled her. 

“Aunt Tanya!” Sophie's voice was high pitched and scandalised, her young face filled with shock and horror at the sight that greeted her as she came to the room where Harry had informed her she could find her aunt and grandmother. “Grandma!”

 

Just like the first time, Ruby froze. Her hands stopped loving and her loving grin melted off her face, horror and indignation replacing it as she struggled to comprehend what to do next.

 

Tanya, a little more adaptive and less horrified by nature, made herself free of Ruby's painfully hard grip, smiling as innocently as she could. “Hello Sophie. I'm taking your advice to enjoy the night with my guest.” She said, trying to be charming but not dismissive.

 

“Your guest was  _ grandma _ ?” Sophie echoed, horrified.

 

“Well it was, until she climbed out the bathroom window and disappeared.” Tanya said, rolling her eyes. Subtly, she elbowed Ruby in the ribs, encouraging her to say something.

 

“I was scared of what you would think. You were already angry at me for breaking up with Fernando, how could I...I tell you about this?” Terrified tears rolled down Ruby's cheeks, her face coming to hide in Tanya's neck, letting the young woman hold her as she cried. “I just want to be a good grandmother”

 

“We didn't mean to hurt you, Sophie. It is nothing to do with you or Fernando or anything else. It is simply between us.” Tanya tried to explain, holding Ruby close to her chest and rocking her gently, trying to comfort her as best she could. It was clear to Tanya how  truly heartbroken Ruby was over the thought of losing her granddaughter, and she wished she could assure her that Sophie would accept them. “We don't want to hurt anyone, we’re just trying to be happy.”

 

But the look on the young woman's face was conflicted, happiness and pain and confusion blending together, and she could not know what Sophie's verdict would be. 

“I'm sorry” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short but important inbetween chapter before picking up pace again in chapter 8! Read and find out what Sophie think of Tanya and Ruby!

“I'm sorry” Sophie said, shaking her head slowly.

 

Tanya felt as though her heart would explode. Sophie had put up her final verdict, and it was a negative. She wouldn't accept them.

 

“Sophie please” Tanya begged, Ruby still hiding against her. She didn't have the courage to face her granddaughter, and Tanya hardly blamed her. She felt the tears wetting down her shirt, and she prayed Sophie knight change her mind. “Please reconsider, Sophie, Ruby and…”

 

“Aunt Tanya, please just listen okay?” Sophie interrupted seriously, her face serious as she spoke.  “I'm sorry that I made you so scared. I love you, I don't want you to be crying” Sophie explained, tears suddenly threatening in her blue eyes. “I just want you to stop being hurt.”

 

“Sophie...do you mean you're okay with this?” Ruby asked suddenly, her head pulling away from Tanya to face her granddaughter.

 

Sophie sigh, sitting down at the edge of the bed. “Are you happy? Like this? Do you enjoy being with one another?” She asked.

 

Tanya nodded. “I do, a lot.” She looked at Ruby, smiling and kissing her cheek. “I've never been this happy ever before.”

 

Ruby smiled too. “I kissed first” She admitted. “Because I love Tanya. It doesn't mean I don't love your grandfather, Sophie. It simply mean that my heart moved on. Her and Fernando are the only people I ever loved.”

 

“Alright” Sophie agreed willingly.

 

“So...you're absolutely fine with it?” Tanya asked suspiciously, still not quite believing it.

 

“Yes, I am. But I got three conditions. One for each of you, and one that concerns me.” Sophie continued, pointing at tanya and Ruby before turning the finger at herself. “I want _Ruby_ to come clean to Fernando, I know you told him you found someone new. Then i want _Tanya_ to tell Rosie, and I want to be able to tell Sky and my dads. We don't hide things in the family. It is all or nothing now. Okay?”

 

Ruby nodded. She absolutely hated the idea of having to come clean to Fernando, but she understood why Sophie demanded it. Half the cat was already out of the bag, now she just needed to pull up the rest. “Fine, I will.” She said simply.

 

“Thanks” Sophie smiled, turning to Tanya instead. “And you?”

 

Tanya hesitated. She could predict that either, Rosie would be thrilled, or she would be horrified, and Tanya didn’t know how she would deal with the second option. And when Tanya didn't know how to deal with something, she usually avoided it completely.

 

“Please, Tanya” Ruby's begged, her hand stroking Tanya's arm, a stab of pain jolting up it as she passed the claw marks she had left there earlier. “For me” Her brown eyes are full of fear and sadness, and Tanya cave like a house of cards.

 

“I'll tell Rosie. Tell whoever you like, Sophie. We'll all be honest now.” Tanya singh, leaning into Ruby's embrace as she held her close, kissing her on the cheek as a thank you.

 

“Good.” Sophie nodded. “Aunt Tanya, you can. come with me.” She ordered.

 

“And me?” Ruby asked, carefully sitting up in the bed. She felt tired and her limbs ached from exposure to the cold and subsequently being warmed up again, but did well to hide it against her family. If Sophie demanded she leave to talk to her grandfather immediately, she was willing to do it regardless.

 

“I'll tell grandpa to go find you, grandma.You've had a long night and would do better to stay in bed at least for the next day to recover.” Sophie said kindly, patting her grandma's knee on top of the cover.

 

“Thank you. I think it's for the best” Ruby admitted, lying down again, smiling as Tanya peppered her with small kisses on the face. When she finally landed on the lips, she gladly kissed back.

 

Sophie watched them, happy and satisfied. “I love both of you so much” Suddenly teary eyed all over again, she reached out and wrapped her arms around her aunt and grandmother. “You two are amazing”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby comes clean to Fernando
> 
> What will he say of her new commitment? Read and find out!

“Ruby” Fernando opened the door, knocking on it as he went. Truth to be told, he'd been itching to see her since he heard of her getting caught in the rain, but Harry had firmly told him to wait until Sophie was done with her at the very least. The younger man alone did not hold much power against Fernando, but with Sophie as leverage, he became all the more important, and Fernando listened.

 

Then, hours later when the need to make sure that Ruby was alright grew all too strong for Fernando to resist, Sophie had appeared and  _ asked  _ him to go see her.

 

“Fernando” Ruby smile as she hear his voice. Though she no longer love him as a lover, she still held great affection for the father of her daughter. “Please sit down” She gestured to the chair, managing to struggle her uncooperative body into a sitting position as he does.

 

“How do you feel, mi amor?” The loving nickname still roll of his tongue, and he knows he will never use it for anyone else. “Harry told me of your midnight adventure. You worried me” He sit down next to the bed, watching as she struggle into sitting position, reaching out to grab her hand tight.

 

“I could be better, mi corazon” Had anyone else asked, Ruby would have denied she was feeling ill, but with Fernando, every secret spilled out before she could think of guarding it.

Not even Tanya could make her open up the way Fernando did, not yet. Ruby hoped that she would someday be able to trust Tanya the way she trusted Fernando. “I could probably sleep for days, not to mention I'm still pretty cold.” She looked away from him, squeezing his hand distractedly as she pulled the cover tighter around her. “It's not why Sophie asked you to come here, though.”

 

“Then why did she?” He lift his eyebrows, giving her a questioning look. Something is clearly bothering her, and it is more than just the ill health which she admitted too, and which he could see in her pale skin and the dark circles underneath her eyes. “You can tell me anything, mi amor.”

 

Ruby hesitate. His voice is so soft and she wonders, if she was going to break his heart all over again. “Remember how I said I met someone new?” She turns to face him, her teeth gnawing on her lip as she wait for his answer.

 

“Yes” Fernando confirm. His voice is leveled and his face shows no sign of a reaction, but his eyes glow with curiosity. “Yes, I do. I am happy for you.” He smile softly, a calloused hand gently brushing against her cheek.

 

“It's Tanya” The next step goes quickly, and Ruby break the news before she has time to stop and think about it. “Me and Tanya are in love.”

 

Her confession is met with silence. The smile on his lips fade away and he lean back, seperating hinself from her as he tries to procces the new information.

 

Ruby can feel panic beating inside her as the silence start to stretch, and she is scared that this time she has screwed up well and proper.

 

“A woman” Fernando says finally. “A woman, Sophie's aunt Tanya, is your new love?” He asks, his face still neutral but his voice full of disbelief.

 

Ruby nodded. “Yes. I’ve...I've always liked both genders.” She explained, hoping he would not take offense. “She makes me so happy, mi corazon.” She almost plead, begging for him to accept her new commitment and knowing she will struggle to uphold it if he disagree.

 

Even after they separated, she bound to her first love.

 

Fernando smiled, reaching out an arm to gently pull her closer to him. Being caught in his embrace felt warm and safe and she relaxed gratefully, her head resting on his shoulder. “Whatever makes you happy, I will always support it mi amor. Happiness for the woman who owns my soul. It is all I could ever wish for.” His other arm wrapped around her too, hugging her properly as his lips brushing against her temple. 

 

“Thank you” Ruby whispers, lifting her head and tilting it upwards to let their lips meet in a chaste kiss. It was not a kiss in the way Ruby kissed Tanya, or the way Fernando might one day kiss another woman, but rather kiss of friendship and love that stretched beyond the concept romance. A meeting of souls that could never be separated, no matter how far their hearts would walk. 

 

Though they were no longer lovers, they stick together, and Ruby did not think there was anything that could change that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, I was inspiered by the dynamic between Sean and Tess in Burlesque when working out Fernando & Ruby's dynamic post break-up. Plus they are so cute!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby had great succes coming clean to Fernando. How will Rosie take it when Tabya does the same?

“Rosie, I need to talk to you” Tanya said, slowly sipping on her wine glass as Rosie sat down next to her.

 

“Yes, Sophie told me that.” Rosie smiled, trying to mask her nerves behind a charming smile as she sipped her own drink. “Just tell me, will you? It can't be that bad.”

 

Sipping some more wine, Tanya tried to push away the sinking feeling that it  _ could  _ be that bad. “I am seeing someone. I am dating...a woman.” She began tentatively, trying to make the words come out faster as she went on.

 

“Wow, good for you. It's about time that vagina of yours got some action” Rosie laughed. “I figured it would dry out and die if you went too long.”

 

“Rosie!” Tanya almost spit out her wine, horrified at what her friend was saying. “I've only been dating them for...well, barely twenty four hours. A little more since we first kissed.” She bit her lip. “We haven't slept together yet.” She sigh, submitting herself to the torture of telling the story for Rosie. “We were naked and...on our way, but we got interrupted.”

 

“Interrupted how?” Rosie asked, sipping her own wine with a smug smile. “Don't tell me she can't get wet.”

 

“No, she definitely can” Tanya argued, quite convinced that that was not a problem Ruby suffered from.  “The problem was that Sophie walked in on us” Tanya admitted, drinking freely from her glass.

 

“What?! Like, straight in during naked time?” Rosie asked, equal parts disgusted and curious as she heard what had happened.

 

“No, with me half-dressed and Ruby hiding in the bathroom.” Tanya explained, not noticing how she had slipped the identity of her mysterious new date.

 

“Ruby!?” Rosie almost spit out her wine, horrified as she knew there was but one woman by that name on the tiny island of Kalokairi. “You're trying to bed Sophie's  _ taken  _ grandma?”

 

Tanya furrowed her brows, somehow having known it would go this way. “Not bed, Rosie. I'm in love with Ruby and she is in love with me. Sophie knows, and she approves.” She chewed on her lip as she thought of Rosie's words. “And you know as well as me that she is not taken! Her and Fernando ended it.”

 

Rosie nodded, trying to be a little more serious going forward for Tanya's sake. She knew Fernando had said they broke it off, but Rosie had information that contradicted this statement. “I know, Fernando told us both about it. It's just that...if that was true, then why did I see them making out on the way here? I mean, I figured they were trying to get back together, but if Ruby is on with you they shouldn't.”

 

“She's...what?” Now it was Tanay's turn to spit out her wine. She starred at Rosie,horrified as she told her of what she had seen. “She was supposed to talk to him! Come clean about our relationship. I was going to sit down with you, Sophie was going to take Sky and the guys, and Ruby would talk to Fernando **.”**

 

“Well, obviously it turned into being about  _ their  _ relationship, rather than  _ yours _ .” Rosie commented, a little more sympathetic as she saw how hurt Tanya was. 

 

“No! I don't believe it!” With sudden ferocity, Tanya protested. “I'll go talk to her! She loves me! Me! Fernando is  _ nothing _ .”

 

“Tanya wait!” Rosie call out, trying to stop Tanya before she has walked away. 

 

“Yes?” Tanya turned around, allowing Rosie to speak as she waited. 

 

“I just wanted to say that...if this thing with you and Ruby, if it is really happening, I'm happy for you.” Rosie said honestly. “I want you to be happy”

 

Tanya smiled softly. “Thanks, Rosie”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So , last chaoter Tanya was going to talk to Ruby about Fernando. What will Fernando say? Lets find out!

“Ruby we need to talk” Tanya doesn't bother to knock, slamming the door open and walking straight into Ruby's room. “Rosie told me you...” She begin to talk, but her voice fade away as she become aware of what she walked in on.

 

Sitting on the bed, cuddling close to Ruby, was Fernando. His arm was wrapped around her waist  and she leaned her body against his. 

 

Noticing the newcomer, Ruby and Fernando quickly broke apart. Ruby made herself free of his arms and crawled over to the other side of the double bed, while Fernando sat down on the chair next to the now empty side of the bed.

 

“Hello Tanya” He smiled at her, nodding his head politely. Despite his immaculate behaviour, Tanya could feel her stomach flipping over and a vicious anger bubbled inside her.

 

“Ruby, we need to talk” Tanya repeat, her eyes trained on Fernando and her voice the most serious she could achieve. In her ears, she the way she had every time she’d asked one of her husbands for divorce, and she hated it because the last thing she wanted to do was break up with Ruby.

 

But she couldn’t pretend as though she saw nothing.

Ruby nodded, swallowing hard. Clearly, Tanya was upset about what she had seen, but Ruby hoped she could make her see reason. “Alright, alright. Fernando, some privacy?” She asked, motioning with her head for the man to leave the room. Though he was the main object of Tanya’s anger, it had nothing to do with him, and she’d rather he leave before he ended up involved in whatever was coming.

 

“See you later. Take care, mi amor” Fernando smiled, leaning in to kiss Ruby before turning to leave the room finally. 

 

“I will, mi corazon. Go look after Sophie for me” Ruby kissed Fernando back quickly, her eyes focused on Tanya as she absentmindedly waved goodbye to Fernando.

 

Tanya, meanwhile, stood frozen in place, watching with shock and anger as the two of them exchanged loving nicknames and kissed each other goodbye before Fernando finally had the good sense to flee the room and the imminent fight. 

 

_ Mi corazon  _ \-  _ my heart _

  
  


Tanya couldn't believe it. She was standing a few feet away, and yet Ruby showed no shame in being openly loving and all but flirting with her ex partner. It was as though Tanya wasn't even there at all, and it made her feel both angry and ill. 

 

She didn’t know if the nickname or the actual kiss hurt the most, but both were proof of what Rosie had told her of earlier.

 

“What the actual fuck Ruby?!” As soon as Fernando was gone, Tanya screamed. “I didn't want to believe it when Rosie told me, I really didn't, but she was right!” She continued, finally letting all the anger burst out of her like an erupting volcano.

 

“What? What have I done?” Ruby asked, her eyes big and confused as she watched Tanya in fear and trepidation. This was worse than she anticipated, and she only understood half of what Tanya was accusing her of. “I don’t understand. Tanya! I was just...Sophie asked me to come clean to Fernando, so I. What’s the problem?”

 

“You were cuddling and kissing! don’t do that with your exes!  You don’t call them  _ your heart _ and wish them well and kiss them in front of your new partner!” Tanya continued to scream, her fist hitting the wall as the anger became too much to bear. “You don't fucking do that, Ruby!”

 

Hearing this, Ruby could feel sudden anger awakening in her, too, and she highered her voice to a scream. “Well, you better get used to it! Fernando means a lot to me, and even if I don't love him, he's still my first love and Donna’s dad ” Ruby exclaimed, climbing out of bed so she could stand face to face with Tanya. “Mi corazon. I called him that, because it’s what I’ve always called him. Who else would I call that? You're not Fernando!! I don’t want you think that you have to be Fernando for me to be happy!”

“I know he’s Donna’s dad! It still doesn’t mean that anything of this is okay, Ruby!” Tanya said flatly. “You kissed him and you cuddled him and...and it makes me feel as though I don’t mean enough to you! You don't want me to compare myself to him and yet you do this!”  

 

As Tanya continues to scream,  Ruby simply stands there, taking the abuse without a complain. Her eyes burn with anger and disappointment,  but her voice is silently, and finally it makes Tanya’s own voice give up.

 

“Are you done?” Ruby asked finally, her eyes looking over Tanya’s shoulder and ignoring her face.

 

“Yes” By pure coincidence, Tanya noticed that Ruby's nightshirt has slipped off her shoulder, exposing her naked flesh underneath. It reminded Tanya of their first night together.  It was such a short while ago, and yet she could already feel everything turning into burning ruins around them.

 

Carefully, Tanya lifted up the shirt, righting it so it was covering both of Ruby's shoulder again. It was the same thing she'd done back then, and she smiled gently. “I'm sorry” She whispered, the apology coming easier than any other apology Tanya had ever given.

 

“I'm not sure you're ready for this” Tears burning in her eyes, Ruby took a deep breath and looked Tanya in the eyes. Her spidery fingers rested on Ruby’s collar bone, and though the touch was soft and loving, she lifted her hand moved them away from her. “My past will never just be... _gone_ , Tanya... Fernando lives here, I'll always see him and be around him. And..and what if you ever come with me to the states? What then?! There are people I slept with _twenty_ _years ago_ that the press still ask me about! Will you even be able to handle that?” Tears dropped down Ruby’s cheeks, because she knew, that this might just be the end.

 

“I...I'm sorry, I…” Tanya began, trying to figure out what to say. Ruby was right, she couldn't be this jelous, not in the long run, and she knew she had screwed up something terrible. The tears on Ruby’s face was more than enough to make Tanya regret everything she had said, and yet, she knew it might be too late to back out.

 

“I just don't think you're ready Tanya. I thought you knew what you were getting into when starting a relationship with me, but obviously you don't. You don't have single clue what it means to date someone like me, and i’m sorry, it’s my fault, but...” Ruby said, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. “But I can't do this to you. Not when you obviously won't be able to handle it. I love you.” 

 

She leaned forward to kiss Tanya, and then, before she could react Ruby was running for the door. What was supposed to be their happiest moment had gone up in flames, and now it was their saddest moment instead.

 

In less than seventy-two hours, love has come and gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is not a real chapter, but merely a notice that this fanfic has come to a sad ending. 
> 
> BUT for you who were hoping for a happy ending, the fight is not yet over! I am hoping to have the first chapter of this fanfics sequel, Seconds of Ruby, out on Thursday. 
> 
> So far there is no plan for how long it will run, but at least 4 chapters are planned so far.

~ The End ~

 

See you in _Seconds of Ruby_!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I love hearing your opinions!


End file.
